Lost
by pankoi
Summary: Kau menepis tangannya. Tetapi ia tetap tersenyum padamu. "Mari kita ucapkan salam perpisahan, Shintaro-kun." ShinxAya - Oneshot


**Disclaimer : Kagerou Days **ceritanya milik **Jin** seorang.

**Warning : SPOILER**, mungkin **typo** dan **ketidakjelasan diksi**?

**A/N 1 : **Untuk menyambut PV baru, **Lost Time Memory**! *tepuk tangan sekuat tenaga*

* * *

**Lost**

(c) pankoi

Kau melihat bayangan itu.

Tapi dengan mudah kau bisa menebak siapa orang itu hanya dari wujudnya.

Ya, orang yang selalu kau nanti-nanti itu—

* * *

Gadis disampingmu kembali berjalan disampingmu sambil memegang tanganmu.

"Tch!" kau melepaskan tanganmu dari genggamannya dengan kasar.

"Cari kegiatan lain! Jangan ganggu aku!" hardikmu sambil berlalu pergi.

Gadis disampingmu lalu menjawab dengan cepat, "Jangan pergi, Shintaro-kun." Sambil menggenggam kembali tanganmu.

"Berisik!" kau kembali menarik tanganmu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi, kau pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

_"—Jangan pergi."_

.

.

.

Esoknya kau duduk di tempat dudukmu seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi, Shintaro-kun!" sapa gadis yang selalu bersyal merah itu.

Kau tidak memperdulikannya. Kau menyibukkan diri dengan isi tasmu agar tidak bertatap wajah dengannya.

Tidak lama kemudian kau pergi dari kelasmu.

"Shintaro… Kun…?"

"—_Tetaplah disini…"_

.

.

.

"Lihat, Shintaro-kun! Aku membuatnya untukmu!"

Gadis itu menyapamu untuk kesekian kalinya, tersenyum untukmu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sambil memberikan origami dari kertas ujiannya itu, ia kembali menyentuh tanganmu.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya lagi kau menepis tangannya.

Gadis itu terlihat kaget, tapi mencoba untuk kembali tersenyum.

"_Apa perasaanmu yang sebenarnya?"_

.

.

.

Kau bosan memandang kertas ujianmu.

Tanpa kau sadari kau membuat origami yang selalu dibuatnya dengan kertas ujianmu.

"Kau ternyata bisa membuatnya juga, Shintaro-kun!"

Gadis yang kau pikirkan tadi itu menyapamu dengan wajah yang selalu dihiasi dengan senyumannya yang khas itu.

Kau hanya menunduk, lalu dengan cepat kau meninggalkannya.

Entah kau malu atau kesal dengannya.

Lalu kau merobek kertas ujianmu dan membuangnya di atap sekolah.

"—"

Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya terlintas dipikiranmu.

"_Akan lebih baik kalau aku yang mati, bukan—"_

.

.

.

Kau memberikan buku gadis itu yang titipkan guru kepadamu.

"Ini." Ucapmu sambil menyodorkan bukunya.

"…"

"Oi."

"A-ah, bukuku kemarin. Terimakasih, Shintaro-kun!" wajah murungnya dengan mudahnya disapu oleh senyumnya.

Tapi entah kenapa kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan wajah murungnya yang kau lihat tadi.

"_Aku ingin seperti kemarin… Aku ingin hari-hari seperti kemarin terus berlanjut—"_

.

.

.

"Ah, bukuku tertinggal."

Kau berlari kecil di lorong sekolahmu.

Tetapi samar-samar kau bisa mendengar suara isakan.

Kau mengikuti suara isakan kecil yang menuntunmu ke kelasmu.

Gadis itu. Tateyama Ayano yang selalu tersenyum, dihadapanmu menangis.

Kau terdiam di tempatmu berdiri sekarang.

Kau tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan kau putuskan untuk segera pulang.

"_Hei, Ayano. Biarkan aku melihat senyumanmu lagi. Aku tidak ingin melupakan kehangatan ini—"_

.

.

.

Esoknya kau kembali duduk di kursimu.

Kau melihat tempat duduk yang ada disampingmu.

Mencari keberadaan orang yang menduduki bangku tersebut diseluruh penjuru kelas.

Hei, apa kau tidak sadar semua orang sedang menangis?

_"Jangan biarkan aku sendiri, Ayano!"_

.

.

.

Kau sadar… Kalau ia sudah tidak ada.

Kau pergi dari kelasmu yang membuat dadamu sesak.

Suasana isak tangis itu membuatmu menahan nafas, bukan?

Kau pergi ke atap sekolahmu.

Dan kertas ujian yang kau robek telah menjadi satu dan menjadi origami burung itu lagi.

_"Jangan mengatakannya. Jangan meminta maaf... Jangan **pergi**—!"_

* * *

"Aku meninggal. Maafkan aku."

Gadis itu tersenyum. Lalu kembali berbicara,

"Mari kita ucapkan salam perpisahan, Shintaro-kun."

Kau diam, lalu perlahan tersenyum.

"Ya. Mungkin semua akan berbeda tanpamu. Tapi aku akan berusaha."

Kau tidak menangis.

Kau yang 'sekarang' tahu, kalau gadis yang paling berharga untukmu itu akan terus mengawasimu; menjagamu.

Gadis itu terdiam. Sambil tersenyum, ia (kembali) mengalungkan syal merahnya itu kelehermu—

.

.

.

_Apa kau lega sekarang, Shintaro?_

_Kau bisa melihat senyumannya itu sekali lagi._

_Keinginanmu terkabul, bukan?_

* * *

**A/N 2 : **Se-selesai… Ini fic pertama saya di fandom lain. Fiuuh… *lega*

**A/N 3 : **Cerita ini mix dari Toumei Answer dan Lost Time Memory. Ada yang udah denger lagunya? :3

**A/N 4 : **Dan pembaca sekalian, kegalauan Shintaro tidak berakhir di Toumei Answer! Galauannya sudah mencapai tingkat dewa di PV Lost Time Memory—/tolongabaikan

**Review? ***gleaming eyes*


End file.
